Harald Hardrada (Civ6)
toward naval melee units. Naval melee units gain the ability to perform coastal raids. Gain the Viking Longship unique unit with Sailing. +50% toward naval melee units. Naval melee units gain the ability to perform coastal raids. Gain the Viking Longship unique unit with Sailing. Pillaging and coastal raiding grant , in addition to , for Mines, and , in addition to , for Quarries, Pastures, Plantations, and Camps. |agenda-name = Last Viking King |agenda-description = Builds a strong navy, and likes civilizations that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that neglect their navies. |religion = Protestantism |quote = He must gain the victory before whom the banner is borne. }} Harald Hardrada (Harald Hardråde, c. 1015 – 25 September 1066), also known as Haraldr Sigurdsson or Harald III, was King of Norway from 1046 to 1066, and was also known for his part in the Byzantine Varangian Guard and being a claimant to the English throne during his invasion and attempted takeover of England against the forces of Harold Godwinson. He leads the Norwegians in Civilization VI. Hardrada is a naval power like England and Spain, though he strives to dominate the seas as a springboard for his quick Norwegian strike on coastal targets. Intro All men fear the approach of your ships, King Harald of Norway, Thunderbolt of the North. Your longboats dominate the waves, always at the ready to unleash their berserker armies on an unsuspecting shore. May Odin bless your kingdom and may the skalds sing tales of the victories of your mighty warriors. In-Game Harald Hardrada's unique agenda, Last Viking King, involves wanting to build a strong navy, respecting civilizations with a strong navy, and disliking civilizations with weak navies. His leader ability is called Thunderbolt of the North. It gives him 50% bonus toward and enables coastal raiding for naval melee units, and allows him to produce the Viking Longship, a unique unit that replaces the Galley. In Gathering Storm, it also provides him with extra rewards for pillaging or coastal raiding tile improvements: from Mines, from Camps, Pastures, Plantations, and Quarries. Detailed Approach Hardrada is the bully of the seas. He picks on civilizations with weak navies, dominating them with his large navies, raiding their coasts, and if their coastal cities aren't protected well enough, striking to conquer them as well. He's especially dangerous in the Medieval period when both the Longship and Berserker are active. Religion (powered by Stave Churches) isn't usually his typical emphasis, though there are nice complementary Enhancer Beliefs (Just War for example) that can complement his military campaigns. Lines Harald Hardrada is voiced by Atli Rafn Sigurðsson. He speaks Old Norse. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: A strong navy...that's a beautiful sight. (Mikill skipaafli... þat er fǫgur sjón.) Agenda-based Disapproval: Your seas are unprotected, friend. All too easy to raid. (Sjór þinn er varnarlaus, vinr minn. Árás væri auðveldaverk.) Attacked: This will make a great saga! The skalds will sing of my valor! (Þú ættir þik eldinum eiga stjórna er þú hefir kveikt. Ne-he-he-he... Nei! Hann er þér of mikill! - lit. "You suppose you are to control the fire you have started. No-ho-ho-ho... No! It is too great for you!") Declares War: Now comes a storm you cannot escape. You can only hope for a quick death. (Til sigrs! Til halla Óðins! - lit. "To victory! To Odin's halls!") Harald was actually Christian and, according to his Saga, had believers in the old custom put to death, so this and other references to Norse mythology would have been out of character for him. Defeated: So, I will join the einherjar in Valhalla and feast, while you toil away here. (Ferk at sitja sáttr einherjum saman í Valhǫllu, meðan þú herkir hér.) Greeting: Harald Sigurdsson stands before you: a Viking unlike any the seas and lands have ever known. Hah, are you afraid? (Haraldr Sigurðarsonr stendr fyrir þér: aldregi var víkingr slíkr lands né lagar. Hah, ertu hræddr?) Unvoiced Accepts Player's Invitation: Thank you, my friend. Delegation: I have sent you traders with gifts of rune stones. They are powerful - the stones, not the traders. Trade Deal Accepted: Thank you, friend. Denounced by Player: Hah, I’ve burned kingdoms for lesser insults. You’ll pay for this. Denounces Player: There will be no place for you at Odin's table. You are a disgrace. Invitation to Capital: I have travelled far and wide, but I have never seen your capital. Tell me of it. Invitation to City: Tell me, friend: would you like to visit our nearby city? It is no Bilskirnir, but it is nice. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: In all my travels I have never met someone as great as I am until I met you. Let us be friends, then. Player Accepts His Declaration of Friendship: Thank you, friend. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Harald Hardrada's diplomacy screen shows a beached longboat and a lakeside camp at the base of a mountain with aurora borealis visible on the horizon. * Harald Hardrada's leader ability is one of his nicknames, while his leader agenda references the end of the Viking Age (which many historians agree that his death represented). * Harald Hardrada carries a helmet that he puts on when denounced or at war with a player and takes off when defeated. * Harald Hardrada is also playable in the Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! scenario. Gallery File:CivilizationVI Norway Hardrada Hero.jpg|Promotional image of Harald Hardrada File:Harald Hardrada loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Harald Hardrada on the loading screen File:Harald Hardrada Window.jpg|A window of Lerwick Town Hall portraying Harald Hardrada (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Norwegian